Crucial in Any Love Story
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: First time for Sam and Dean. Dean tries to make it as romantic and perfect as possible for Sam's first time. In the end, Sam wants Dean as he is.


**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 16, Dean is 20], first time, schmoop, frot, 69, rimming, bottom!Sam, barebacking, brief thought of bottom!Dean, use of endearments

* * *

Dean was in full-on panic mode. He'd had sex before. Loads of times to be exact, but this time was different. This wasn't some girl he'd met at a bar; it wasn't some chick he'd known for a few days, either.

Tonight he was having sex with _Sam_. Sam, the little brother he'd been with his entire life; the same little brother that had been there for every single one of his conquests up until he'd gotten together with Sammy. His little brother had confronted him about the constant glances he'd been giving Sam. He couldn't lie to Sam and his feelings had come spilling out; how he'd pretty much been in love with Sam since the moment Sammy had given him the pendant he still wore around his neck.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't _in love_ with Sam, then, but his feelings toward his little brother had definitely changed. He felt that Sam needed him more and he could tell that there was a shift for Sam in their relationship with one another as well.

That Christmas had been eight years ago. He'd hit twenty and Sammy had just turned sixteen a few months previous. He and Sam had been whatever they were since a little before Sam's birthday. He'd let his eyes linger a little too long on Sam after they'd sparred in the field out back of their temporary home and Sam had huffed out a breath and let it all out.

They'd screamed and yelled at each other before Sam had quieted, slumping dejectedly against his chest before confessing that he'd been stealing glances, too. Sam had felt that same sort of heat in his belly anytime _he'd_ come out of the bathroom of one of the many motels wrapped in only a skimpy towel.

He'd spent a valuable chick-flick moment with Sam there in the dry field, talked it over with Sam about what they should do about their mutual feelings for each other; if it was really worth it to risk pursuing a different kind of relationship and risk their brotherly bond for more.

Sam had pretty much tackled him back into the long grass, legs astride his hips as his little brother practically plundered his mouth with his tongue. And that really just settled all of their questions.

Even though they'd been with one another for a little over five months they'd stuck to all kinds of sex except for penetrative. Both he and Sam weren't ready for it, and the one time they'd tried had ended in disaster, lube everywhere, Sam's legs sore from the awkward stretch, and Dean's stomach bruised from when Sam had kicked him in his surprise when he'd pressed his slick fingers against Sam's body.

They'd given up then and sucked each other off before passing out against each other on their bed, sticky but sated.

Today, though. Today Dean had off of work. He'd gotten up when Sam did so he could take his little brother to school. They had cereal for breakfast and it had started out as a normal day. He'd pulled up in front of Sam's high school and wasn't surprised when Sam had leant in, Sam pressing his mouth against his own for a kiss that would hold him over for the day.

"I want to do it tonight," said Sam breathlessly after he'd pulled away, small, coy smile pulling at his swollen mouth. He'd flashed Dean a grin and offered a little wave before hopping out of the Impala, leaving him half-hard in his jeans, heart thundering in his chest.

He sat idling in the Impala in front of Sam's high school for at least another three minutes before he'd gathered himself enough to drive back to their house. There was no questioning what Sam meant by _it_.

He'd rushed into the house in a panic, figured that if he could make himself less tense about having sex with Sam things would go over more smoothly.

Dean pulled a beer out of the fridge and settled himself on the couch; sipping at his Pabst he devised a plan. He knew it was early to be drinking, but seriously? He wasn't sure he could operate with thoughts of having sex with Sam roaming in his brain without a little alcohol in his system.

He'd gotten through two beers when it hit him. He would romance his little brother. He knew the idea sounded completely retarded, but it was so retarded it just might work. He grabbed one of the take-out menus they had and a pencil and started brainstorming.

It had been an hour and a half and all Dean could come up with was flowers, candles, and some sort of wine or champagne. He was pretty sure that some of the girls he'd been with had expected the flowers, candy, romance experience when they started dating him but he wasn't the kind of guy that would do that.

For Sam, though, he might just have to.

He went and took a shower before heading out. He figured he'd have to stop by a liquor store, the small florist in town, and probably the stationery store down the road.

It had taken less time than he'd planned for to acquire the items he needed to properly romance Sammy so he'd taken his time in setting things up.

He chilled the champagne before decorating the living room and their bedroom with candles. He felt stupid setting up different sized candles all over the house, most of them spread out through their bedroom. He felt like a total tool doing all of this just so he could get with Sam, but he felt it necessary after their first failed attempt to go at it.

After Dean'd set up the candles he sprinkled some of the rose petals he'd gotten around their bed, knew it would be a bitch to clean up afterward but figured it worth it in the end. He'd gotten a little vase for the flowers he bought for Sammy and put it and the flowers on the bedside table.

Satisfied with his work he decided to take a nap before he had to pick Sam up from school.

He woke up forty-five minutes later, phone going off with a text from Sam. He groaned after he'd read it, little brother sending him dirty messages about what later was going to be like, how hard Sammy was sitting in his pre-Calculus class while Sam thought about getting fucked.

He shifted on the couch, adjusting his rapidly hardening dick in his constricting jeans before he glanced at the time. He figured that Sam would be out of class in twenty minutes and it only took around ten or so to get to Sam's high school. He got up from the couch with a sigh, fixing his pants around his waist before going around and lighting the candles. He made sure that nothing would catch fire while he was picking up Sammy before heading out and climbing into the Impala.

Dean only had to wait outside Sam's school for four minutes before Sam came bounding down the steps, excited as a four year old at Christmas. His little brother practically barreled into the car and tackled him against the driver's side door, mouths sealed in a fierce kiss, tongues massaging against each other as Sam tried to climb into his lap.

He chuckled against Sam's mouth, gently pushing at Sammy's shoulders when Sam calmed a little bit. "Hey, wait 'till we get home, okay? Got a surprise for you."

Sam really couldn't have cared less _what_ his brother got him, so long as it involved him and Dean naked and his brother buried deep inside his body. "Let's get a move on, then," he said impatiently, buckling himself in the passenger's seat and looking expectantly at his big brother.

Dean just watched Sam for a moment, took in the dilation of Sam's pupils and Sam's quickened breaths, Sam's fingertips digging hard into his own thighs. He cocked a brow at his little brother when Sammy's fingers slowly slid along his inseam before he teased his fingers over the bulge of his cock in his jeans.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam in annoyance, cupping his erection through his pants as he caught his brother's gaze, "_please_, let's go home."

"Anything you say, kiddo," answered Dean in amusement, shifting the car into drive and peeling out of the high school parking lot. He drove as quickly as he could without catching attention, making it home in seven minutes instead of the usual twenty it normally took. He chased after Sam when his baby boy practically launched out of the Impala in his excitement, catching Sam around the waist and pulling him tight against his chest.

"Now, just wait a minute," he breathed, pressing a chaste kiss just behind Sam's ear. "I said it's a surprise," he finished, walking Sam to the front door and unlocking it before he covered his little brother's eyes with his hands.

"C'mon, Dean," moaned Sam, allowing Dean to lead him over the threshold of the door and into the house, "no surprises I just want to have," and Dean uncovered his eyes and he let out a confused, "sex?"

Dean frowned, sure that Sam would appreciate the effort he went through to make their first time special for Sam. He remembered his first time. It had been with Chrissy Steiner in the basement of her parent's house on their couch. It had been awkward and neither of them really knew what they were doing and he kind of regretted giving his virginity away so easily.

And he knew, or thought anyway, that Sam wouldn't want their first time together to be all about sex. He figured his little brother wanted their first time to be about each other and not _just_ about the fucking.

"I mean, yeah, we're going to, but, do you--"

"It's," Sam started, noticing the little furrow between Dean's brow, "it's great, Dean," he finished honestly, though he didn't particularly care what Dean did so long as Dean would make love with him. He curled his fingers around Dean's wrist and said, "Now _come on_."

Dean offered Sam a little smile, then, before allowing Sammy to drag him toward their bedroom. He willingly followed, heart thundering in his chest at Sam's eagerness.

Sam let go of Dean's hand and turned back toward his big brother, grin practically splitting his face as he pressed his hands against Dean's chest and leant up to kiss him. He moaned into Dean's mouth, back arching when Dean palmed his ass and pulled their bodies closer together.

He pressed back against Dean's palms, groaning when Dean tugged their hips together and rocked against him. He tilted his head back when he felt Dean gently urge him away, eyes questioning as his big brother looked at him with a cocked brow.

"You, um," Dean bit his lip, felt like a total chick for having to ask Sam if he appreciated what he did for his little brother, "like everything?"

Sam furrowed his brow and only then noticed the candles and flower petals scattered around their room. He felt his mouth tugging up at the corners, goofy ass laugh ready to fall from his mouth, but he caught Dean's serious gaze, then, knew his big brother would be a little crestfallen if he laughed at Dean. "I said it's great, Dean, and I meant it," he answered, pressing himself against Dean again and sliding his tongue over Dean's bottom lip before his big brother opened up for him, Dean's tongue meeting his own before Dean chased his tongue into his mouth.

He hummed in pleasure and locked his arms around Dean's neck, chuckling breathlessly when Dean walked him back toward their bed, calloused hands cupped over the juts of his hipbones. He groaned when Dean teasingly brushed his thumbs over his hipbones before guiding him onto the bed. He sat heavily when Dean encouraged him to do so, scooting up the bed when Dean settled a knee between his legs, all the while keeping their mouths locked together.

Sam was all for the slide of Dean's lips against his own, the hot, wet feel of Dean's tongue massaging against his own. He moaned and arched toward his big brother, nuzzling against Dean's palm when Dean cupped his cheek and angled his head so Dean could kiss him deeper. He splayed his legs so Dean could settle between them, denim-clad groins and chests pressed together as they kissed.

"_Dean_," he breathed, eying the swipe of Dean's tongue over his swollen bottom lip when Dean pulled back. He smiled lop-sidedly up at Dean when Dean pressed a kiss between his brows and then got up from the bed. He watched excitedly as Dean stepped in front of the bed-side table and fiddled with the shoddy boom box there. "Dean_,_" he said, more an amused laugh than any sort of word, "Bad Company? _Really_?"

"Really, Sammy," answered Dean, keeping Sam's gaze as he shucked out of his flannel shirt and peeled out of his t-shirt. He resettled the amulet against his collarbone after it got dislodged when he pulled off his t-shirt, smiling at Sammy as he stroked a finger over the bull-headed pendant.

Sam rolled his eyes but returned Dean's smile, sitting up and curling his fingers around Dean's biceps after his brother picked up the lube from the night table. His eyes caught on the vase of flowers by the table and he couldn't keep in his laughter anymore. It burst out of him without his consent and he pouted when Dean climbed off of the bed with a huff.

"Dude, it's not so cool when I'm half-naked and you're laughing at nothing," muttered Dean self-consciously, didn't know what the fuck Sammy found so goddamned funny in their situation.

"I'm sorry, Dean," chuckled Sam, catching his breath before locking gazes with Dean, "it's just. _Dude_, there are _flowers_, full stemmed flowers on the side table."

"Well, Jesus Christ, I'm sorry I wanted to give you something special tonight," huffed Dean, walking around to the other side of the bed, heart clenching in his chest as he bent down to pull his t-shirt back on.

He knew he was going to fuck up with his little brother. What the hell was he thinking trying to make love to his Sammy? He knew things weren't going to go right, how could they when Sam was _Sam_ and he was Dean Winchester?

"Dean, no, man, wait," said Sam quickly, biting his lip when Dean slipped an arm into his t-shirt. "Dean, please, _stop_," he whined, launching off of the bed and curling his fingers in the worn fabric of Dean's t-shirt.

"What do you _want_ from me, Sam? We tried this before and you remember how _that_ worked out. What the fuck did you expect from me this time?"

"I don't expect anything from you, Dean," said Sam, pulling the t-shirt from around Dean's neck and letting it drop to the floor. He rubbed his palms up and down Dean's chest, smiling up at Dean when his big brother's muscles fluttered under his ministrations. "When I said I wanted to do it tonight I just wanted it to be you and me, Dean. No need for all of this. The thought is nice but definitely not necessary. Just want to be with you, big brother," he finished, eying Dean's socked toes as they clenched and unclenched in the stained carpet of their bedroom.

"So, I didn't have to buy all these candles and risk setting our shitty one-story on fire?" asked Dean slowly, advancing on Sam, slow smirk spreading over his mouth when Sam backed toward their bed again.

"Nope."

"And I didn't need to scatter fuckin' _flower petals_ all over the house and create more of a mess than we're going to make fucking?"

"Not unless you're planning on proposing to me, no," teased Sam, laughing outright when Dean narrowed his eyes and him and pushed him onto the bed, fingers slipping up his t-shirt, fingertips tickling at his sides until he leant up and caught Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and nipped.

Dean moaned and flattened his palms against Sammy's sides, palms sliding up and down Sam's flanks when Sam locked his legs around his waist and let him ravage his baby brother's mouth.

Sam groaned and curled his arms around his brother's back, fingers skating over the gorgeously defined muscles of Dean's broad back. Dean's back was probably his most favorite part of his big brother, just under Dean's heart, his face, and well obviously Dean's cock. Maybe his ass, too. Dean's got a fucking great ass.

But Dean's back. _God_. His big brother's back seriously looked like it was chiseled out of marble. He almost wished he was the one topping just so he could see the flex of Dean's back as he rolled his hips against Dean's.

His own moan broke his reverie, though, and the hard press of Dean's cock against his own through their jeans reminded him of why he wanted Dean to top in the first place. The grind of Dean's hips against his own was so measured and controlled; every undulation of their hips together had him close to orgasm. But Dean knew just when to pull his hips back to prevent that, knew how to draw things out so both of them got the most pleasure they could out of one another.

"_Dean_," he moaned, one hand slipping down Dean's back and underneath the waistband of Dean's jeans and boxer-briefs. He cupped one fleshy mound and squeezed, tossing his head back when Dean ground down against him and let out a low moan against his throat.

Dean groaned and rocked harder against his baby brother, squeeze of Sam's palm on his ass causing his hips to buck, momentarily breaking their rhythm against one another. "Jesus, Sammy," he said quietly, pushing back against Sam's palms, eyes briefly falling shut at the pleasure of Sammy grabbing his ass, pulling him tighter against his little brother, causing them to grind harder against one another.

"Take your," gasped Sam, tossing his head to the side when Dean leant in and sucked at his Adam's apple, "take your pants off."

"Not until I get _you_ naked," answered Dean, pulling back after he licked Sam's neck, hands sliding further up Sammy's shirt so he could pull the garment off of his baby brother when Sammy sat up. He grinned and slid his hands up and down Sam's chest, thumbs teasing over the erect nubs of Sam's nipples, grin morphing into a smirk when Sam shuddered underneath his palms. He gently pinched Sam's nipples and a laugh slipped out from between parted lips when Sammy let out a shaky swear.

"Jesus, Dean, just know how to give me what I need," breathed Sam, back bowing when Dean leant down and tongued one of his nipples, talented muscle sliding over his areola before Dean sealed his lips around his nipple and his big brother gently sucked. "_Fuck_," he groaned, hips bucking up against Dean's, forcing their dicks together resulting in their combined moans of pleasure.

"Pants next."

"You do yours and I'll do mine?" asked Sam hopefully, hands already at the waistband of his jeans as he looked considering at Dean.

"Alright, deal," answered Dean, watching Sam fumble with his pants as he easily slipped out of his own jeans and underwear. He curled his fingers around his erection and stroked, observing only for a few moments while Sam struggled with his pants. "Jesus, Sammy, you're hopeless," he teased affectionately, eyes softening when Sam whined when he couldn't quite get his zipper down over the bulge of his hard dick.

"It's hard," muttered Sam, lifting his hips after Dean climbed off of him so he could ease his jeans and underwear down his legs.

"_You're_ hard," answered Dean, kneeling between Sam's legs and curling his hand around both of their cocks.

"_Yes_," hissed Sam, both in answer to Dean's question and in response to the contact and friction. He keened and arched against Dean, hips rocking as he tried to fuck up against Dean's cock and into his big brother's fist.

"So gorgeous, Sammy," whispered Dean, glancing up at Sam's flushed face, taking in the way Sam's eyes were closed and his mouth was parted in pleasure, before he returned his attentions to his hand on their dicks. He groaned when Sam's cock spurted pre-come over their erections and his fingers, aiding the way for them to fuck up into the curl of his fingers around them.

"_Dean, please_," moaned Sam, felt his face flush further when he opened his eyes and caught Dean's lust-blown gaze. His hips hitched when Dean rubbed his thumb over his slit, slide of Dean's thumb so delicate he thought Dean would drive him insane before he'd ever get to come.

"Lie on your side for me, baby," said Dean distractedly, awed that he already had Sam panting and leaking for him. He lied opposite of Sam, looking at Sam and smiling when Sam offered him a tight nod. He curled his fingers around Sammy's dick again and leant in, licking Sam's cock from root to tip and back before he curled his tongue around the head and sucked Sammy into his mouth.

"_F-fuck_," swore Sam, right hand gripping tightly to Dean's hip as he curled his other hand around Dean's length and mirrored the treatment Dean offered him.

Dean hummed around his mouthful and let Sam control the movements, flicking his tongue against Sam's cockhead every time his baby boy pulled out of his mouth until only the crown was between his lips.

He groaned and cupped Sam's taut sac, thumb rubbing the light seam as he massaged Sam's balls with his fingers, silently encouraging Sam's orgasm as he worked Sam with his mouth.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam, letting his big brother fall from his mouth when Dean suckled at the crown. "Dean, come _here_," he husked, hurriedly gesturing for Dean to lie with him.

Dean understood immediately and smiled, turning around and planting one hand to the right of Sam's torso as he curled his other arm around his baby brother's body. He crushed their mouths together, small moan falling from his mouth when Sam's arms curled around his neck. He smiled when he felt Sam's body writhing against the mattress, hips undulating as his little brother tried to get some sort of friction on his hard cock.

He steadied himself and teased one hand down Sam's chest, fingers trailing down Sammy's sternum, down through the light grooves of Sam's abdomen before he playfully brushed his fingers over Sam's dick, curling his fingers around the base and stroking when he got there.

"Oh my god, _Dean_," gasped Sam, wrenching his mouth away from Dean's when Dean started jerking him off. From Dean's cock against his own, to Dean's mouth around his dick, and now Dean's skilled fingers encircling him he knew he was going to come soon; couldn't handle all the sensations his body was trying to register when Dean played him so skillfully.

"Please, Dean, want you," he moaned, hips bucking when Dean stimulated the bundle of nerves just beneath the head of his dick.

"You got me, baby," answered Dean, leaning over Sammy again and gently pressing their mouths together, tongue sliding over the seam of Sam's mouth, moaning when his little brother opened up for him, soft tongue meeting his own.

"Want you inside me, big brother," replied Sam quietly, gasping when Dean licked his way down his throat, tongue lapping at the hollow at the base of his neck before Dean sucked hard at his Adam's apple.

"Turn over for me, then," said Dean, untangling himself from his baby brother's body so Sammy could do as he asked.

Sam quickly complied and settled on his belly, eagerly lifting his hips and spreading his legs for his big brother. His heart thundered in his chest, asshole clenching and unclenching in excitement as Dean delicately rubbed his palms up and down the outsides of his thighs, fingers teasing over the downy hairs there. He was a little surprised when Dean just cupped his ass and squeezed, pressing his mouth against the back of his neck before his brother peppered kisses down his spine, tongue flicking out over the small of his back.

"_Dean_," he gasped, back bowing when Dean's tongue flicked out between the curve of his cheeks.

"You're alright, Sammy," whispered Dean, spreading Sam's cheeks further and licking a stripe from Sam's taint up to the small of Sam's back. He relished the clench of Sam's buttocks beneath his palms, Sam's small moan making his heart flutter in his chest; knew Sam felt good when he licked his baby brother.

"_Fuck_," grunted Sam, pushing back against Dean's tongue. It wasn't as if Dean had never rimmed him before, but Dean seemed more into it this time, tongue sliding over him with intent rather than in passing.

Dean grinned and dove back in, swirling his tongue around the starburst of Sam's entrance. His thumb flirted along the rim of Sam's body as he tongued Sam's ass. He heard Sam gasp his name and he carefully licked over his thumb before tenderly nudging the digit against Sam's body as he continued licking Sam.

"Oh_ Jesus_," moaned Sam, arching away from Dean until his big brother worked the entirety of his thumb into his body. He let out a slow breath, channel throbbing from the stretch. He rocked back onto Dean's thumb, eyes falling closed when Dean struck something inside of him and he bucked. "Dean, god."

He groaned when Dean licked around his finger inside his body, thumb moving counter to Dean's tongue. He started panting, then, breaths quick and short as Dean pulled his thumb out of his body and continued licking his asshole. Before he knew it, Dean had two fingers pressing against his hole.

"_Dean_," he breathed, "don't need to be gentle with me, big brother, I can handle it."

"Sam, it's my _cock_ going in your ass. Most you've had is a coupla fingers," answered Dean quietly, wasn't getting anywhere near Sam's ass with his dick until he stretched Sam adequately.

"_Fine_," huffed Sam, groaning in delight when Dean worked both of his fingers into his asshole. He was a little disappointed that Dean's tongue didn't return, too, but then Dean's fingers were cupped under his chin and turning him toward his brother. He opened his mouth up under Dean's tongue, moaning when Dean sucked his tongue into his mouth and massaged his tongue against his own.

"C'mon, Dean, just _do it_," he panted, legs a little shaky from bending over so long.

"Alright, baby boy, hang on," said Dean, gently pulling his fingers free before drizzling more lubricant down Sam's crack, coating his fingers again so he could work Sam open with three.

"Dean, god, big brother," moaned Sam, hissing when Dean breached him with his three fingers, curling and pressing against his insides, manipulating his prostate causing him to moan louder. He rolled his hips back against Dean's fingers as Dean scissored his digits inside him.

"God, Sam, so pretty for me, baby," muttered Dean, soothingly stroking his palm up and down Sam's flank as he worked his fingers inside Sam's body.

Sam hummed and bit his lip, muffling his cries as Dean worked that spot inside. "I'm ready, Dean," he moaned, looking back at Dean over his shoulder when Dean kissed the small of his back.

"I know you are," said Dean, smiling gently at Sam before he said, "On your back, kiddo."

Sam hurriedly flipped over onto his back, stuffing a few pillows under his hips before Dean could ask him to.

"Really ready for me, aren't you?" laughed Dean, easing Sam's legs apart, teasingly stroking Sam's insides once more before slicking his own cock up when Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"God yes, Dean, that's it," groaned Sam, watching Dean stroke himself, coating that gorgeous cock with lube. He offered his brother a stupid grin when Dean looked down at him and smirked. He leant up and pressed his mouth against Dean's when he felt Dean's cockhead pressed against his hole. "Do it, Dean, want you…"

"Sure you're ready this time?" asked Dean, so close to being inside his baby brother, but he had to make sure one last time, didn't want to be taking anything that Sam didn't want to give.

"Of course I'm sure. I _want_ you to fuck me, Dean," answered Sam, moaning against his big brother's mouth when Dean slipped his tongue between his lips, tongues tangling together as Dean slowly eased into his body.

"_Dean_," he groaned, eyes clenching shut against the pain and stretch of Dean inside of him. He sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "Kiss me," he moaned, eyes blown when he caught Dean's eyes, "Fucking _kiss_ me, Dean," he said, curling his hand around the back of Dean's neck and dragging their mouths together, biting at Dean's bottom lip as Dean worked fully into him with his dick.

Dean did as Sam bid, letting out a groan against Sam's mouth when he circled his hips, buried balls deep inside his little brother. "_Fuck_, are you okay?" he asked, voice strained from the tight heat of Sam's body around his dick.

"Gimme," Sam gasped when Dean shifted, "gimme a second. _Fuck_."

"Alright, Sammy, okay. God, I love you," whispered Dean, pressing a kiss to Sam's hair before he planted his hands either side of Sam's head and kissed his baby brother again.

He pulled back when Sam moaned, eyebrow quirked when Sam gasped out, "_Move_."

"You sure?" he asked, pulling his hips back minutely and grinding back into his baby boy when Sammy nodded.

Sam let out a shocked gasp, ass twanging in slight pain when Dean pushed back inside. "Will be," he answered, curling the fingers of one hand around the join of Dean's elbow as Dean slowly rolled his hips against him, pull out almost agonizingly slow before Dean rocked back into his body. "Love you, Dean," he whispered, tipping his head back when Dean managed to rub over his prostate, keen rising from his throat when Dean licked and sucked at his neck as Dean moved within him.

He grunted when Dean quickened his movements, breaths coming out shorter when the faster thrusts eased the pain a little; stretch not so constant that it made it better for him; the random prods to his prostate helped a lot, too.

Dean kept a steady rhythm when he found the speed that Sam seemed to enjoy, quick withdrawal and a slow push back inside his brother's body. The tight heat of Sam's ass had heat coiling low in his belly. He felt his orgasm tingling along each and every one of his limbs, knew his face was so flushed that Sam could probably count all of his freckles highlighted by his blush.

He curled his fingers around his little brother's dick and pressed their mouths together, not really able to keep rhythm with his thrusts and strokes but trying his damnedest so he could get Sam there, too.

"Dean, _fuck_, faster, baby, _please_," moaned Sam, eyes catching Dean's when he let the endearment slip. Dean only thrust harder and struck his prostate, figured the endearments affected Dean just as much as they affected him.

"No, Sammy, just this," insisted Dean, managing to gain his rhythm back again, though the piston of his hips had slowed down considerably. He didn't want to hurt Sam by quickening his thrusts, knew he'd come way to soon if he did that, too.

"Don't need to be so sensual, Dean. I _know_ you, big brother. Just let go. Lemme have _you_," moaned Sam, didn't need Dean to treat him like some delicate daffodil. He just wanted Dean the way he was, wanted Dean to take as much pleasure from his body as he gave.

"Don't wanna hurt you," answered Dean, quickening his strokes on Sam's dick but not thrusting any faster.

"Let _me_, then," offered Sam, pushing at Dean's chest until Dean got the idea and pulled out slowly, lying on his back and letting him climb on top of his big brother. He shushed his big brother when Dean protested, "This way I can stop if it gets to be too much." He smiled down at his big brother and curled his fingers around the base of Dean's cock so he could guide his big brother into his body once more.

He let out a low moan when he sank down on Dean's dick, cock twitching against his belly when he managed to make Dean rub over that magic spot inside.

"God, Sammy, fucking beautiful, baby brother," groaned Dean, planting his hands on Sam's hips when Sam circled experimentally.

"Much better," sighed Sam happily, felt Dean pressing deeper inside him than before. He moaned as he lifted up and slammed back down, eyes fluttering closed as he set the pace, quick, _hard_ rolls of his hips down against Dean's.

"Jesus, Sammy, I'm close," moaned Dean, curling one hand around Sam's dick and fisting, watching Sam intently as his baby brother bounced up and down his length.

"God, Dean, feel so damned good," groaned Sam, settling fully on Dean's lap and rolling his hips, just wanted to feel the stretch of Dean inside and the occasional rub of Dean's cockhead over his prostate.

"Come with me, Sammy, that's it, baby," breathed Dean, stroking Sam harder, tenderly rocking his hips up against Sam's as his brother ground down on his dick.

"Dean, _fuck_," gasped Sam, felt his balls drawing taut between his legs, entire body shuddering when Dean thrust deep inside of him.

"Sammy, _oh Jesus_," moaned Dean, anchoring Sam down on his lap with a hand to his hip as he dragged Sam down for a kiss, letting loose hot and hard inside Sam's body, moan vibrating against Sam's swollen mouth.

Sam keened at the sensation, being filled with Dean's release triggering that pool of heat low in his belly. He rocked a few more times on Dean's slowly softening cock, rubbing over his prostate with every roll before he let out a shout of Dean's name, coming hot and thick over their bellies and Dean's fingers, ribbons seemingly never ending until he collapsed against his big brother's chest.

"God, Sam," husked Dean, panting against the sweaty column of Sammy's throat as he stroked Sam's back. "So good, baby boy."

"Mmm," hummed Sam in response, nuzzling against Dean's neck and moaning disappointedly when Dean carefully eased out of him. He chuckled when Dean patted his ass, curling his arms around his brother's chest and hiding his face against Dean's throat. "Love you," he mumbled, cuddling closer to Dean.

"Love you, Sammy," whispered Dean, "gonna have to get off me for a few minutes, though. Gotta take care of all the candles and stuff."

"'kay," muttered Sam, rolling off of his big brother without too much protest. He didn't know why he and Dean hadn't had sex the first time they tried, mad at himself for being so nervous before when sex with Dean had been so damned amazing.

True to his word Dean came back a few minutes later, candles thrown into a shoebox that Dean chucked under their bed. He brought the washcloth he got over to his baby brother and cleaned both of them down before snuggling against his baby brother. Personally he wouldn't call it snuggling, but that was what they were doing. He had Sammy tucked tight against his chest, little brother's arms thrown lazily over his waist, one of Sam's legs tucked between his own.

"You doing good?" he asked, smiling hard when Sam hummed something that sounded like 'fantastic'.

"First time good, then?"

"Oh hell yes," said Sam, heard the slight anxiety in Dean's voice, knew he had to voice his pleasure.

"Was worried, you know."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell," said Sam, small smirk pulling at his mouth, laughing when Dean gently smacked him on the ass.

"Thought you wanted all the romancing and that's why we didn't work out the first time."

"Hell, no, Dean. Just think we both weren't ready then. And besides, I don't need flowers, and sensuality, and romance. I know that's not you, and I just want _you,_ man. I'll take you anyway I can get you, but I love you the way that you are."

"Guess that means you don't want the Champagne, then…" said Dean, smirking at his little brother when Sam smacked his flank and laughed.


End file.
